In His Shoes
by IpwnedYu
Summary: Allen was having one those bad days again where he woke up to a horrible headache and a pain in the neck but as he stared at the mirror, he saw he wasn't Allen but Kanda. And Kanda?Well, he's stuck in a little Moyashi's body.How?They didn't know how?
1. A Bad Day

Author's Note: Greetings! Thank You for clicking/choosing the link that went to this story. Am Very Grateful but Very Lazy to type out the words. _Sigh_. Spent too many nights just thinking of this story but I had to wait for my account to fully register. Well, because I am so lazy to type now... On With the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: D GrayMan is not owned by the writer of this fic, instead, it is owned by the owner, Katsura Hoshino. Thank You for Understanding (Bows Politely)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A Bad Day**

_Allen Walker was having one of those bad days again. No. Not 'those bad days' but '**those possibly horrible and unimaginable bad days'**. The difference? Well, maybe it was the possible fact that he, along with his group went to some unknown uninhabited location in search for Innocence but it was nothing but a trap set up by two of the most infamous and clever Noahs they have faced...Aside from the Millennium Earl._

_And the catch is...Allen Walker had to rescue an unconscious Lavi from the solid transparent box that Road had created. His only partner was the one he couldn't stand even for a mere 5 seconds just to save their dearest ( Well mostly on Allen's part) friend._

" _Tch, stop wasting my time and get the fucking hell down from the ceiling so we can fucking kill you already, you bitches!" Oh and did I forget to mention that their enemies were floating above them while Allen and the unexceptionably irratable Kanda were chained together by Road's dream chain and they were surrounded by a horde of Tease waiting for their Masters' beck and call?_

" _Damn it, stop shouting you Idiot Bakanda! You're only making the situation worse." As if scolding his partner would make any difference to the current situation._

" _Shut the Hell Up, Moyashi. As if working with the likes of You would make a difference." the raven haired man spat at his counterpart. They would never learn to work together even if the life of a comrade would come between them, will they?_

" _Now, now, Exorcists. Both of you Calm down, will ya? **We're** your enemies remember? **Us**." as if they needed the Noah of Pleasure to remind the both of them._

" _Tyki!Tyki! Can we play with them some more?" the older of the two siblings ranted to the one beside her. Snickering whilst her murderous gaze befell on the two unfortunate victims._

" _Well, we do have some time before **that**, don't we Road?" the dark skinned man nodded in agreement as he snapped his hands and objects began appearing before the exorcists._

_' What the hell are they planning?' both Allen and Kanda thought as the rules of the game were set before them._

" _Both of you must do something for us if you ever want to rescue this boy. Got it?" The victims threw hesitated glances at each other before answering back the obvious reply._

" _If that's what it takes to rescue Lavi!" Allen replied for the sake of the team._

_And then, the two Noahs smirked at the pair as they began to play the game..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 15 year-old exorcist awoke from his slumber to find himself leaning on the large glass window of the train they boarded. That dream, it was a recollection of what happened on their current mission. Or at least, their _failed _mission.

They didn't get the Innocence. Their Finder was killed by Akuma. Their Anti-Akuma weapons were falling apart. They met two Noahs. They were _tricked _and _played around_ by them. Allen sighed;That was a harsh blow on Allen's Pride...

" You're finally awake, Moyashi. I could hardly sleep a wink with your damn snoring inside this tight compartment." and along came curses that his partner muttered with that statement.

" Shut Up, Bakanda. Maybe it was You who was snoring out so loud and not me." the white haired boy retaliated.

_And worse yet, he had to face a pissed off exorcist named Bakanda._

" As if that kind of snore could come out of my nostrils. You're dreaming." the man snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest in preparation of a well deserved sleep.

Allen sighed. "Whatever, Idiot—" and he was cut off from his insult when the cabin door abruptly opened to a more than energized rescued partner.

" Allen-chan! Yu-chan! Ya missed me?" came the voice of the _benevolent _warrior. But no response came, only two loud, tired and grumpy snorts. " What the hell's wrong with you people? Do you need me to make a few puns to get a laugh outta ya?"

"..." the silence between the team grew only colder.

" Brr...Am I freezing or is it that I'm just getting the cold shoulder here?" yes, and he did make a lousy joke just as he said he would.

" Idiot Usagi. Can't you fucking see that I want to rest? Rest my fricking eyes from seeing Your sorry butt!" the Japanese man cursed at the being who was currently smiling away at the death glares he was sentenced to.

" Aaww, but it was _you're _fricking eyes along with your body that came and rescued _my _sorry butt." he teased his equal. "And I didn't forget ya too Moyashi-chan!" he quickly added, much to the aggravation of the man planning on squeezing the life out of him.

" Yu-chan, Moyashi-chan, do ya both need to go to your special happy place?"

" Stop calling me by that name!"And a blood vessel erupted from the Japanese man as he unleashed his damaged sword on the victim also vandalizing the place with his tyranny.

" Y—Yeah, sure Lavi. Just keep fantasizing that." Allen sighed at the two energized people in front of him. The view of the dark and large structure was approaching them. That was their home where they would return to in a few short minutes. He wondered _how _he would report this to the Supervisor...unless, he didn't have to report it _completely_ to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Order Headquarters had the usual gloom and sad atmosphere it contained like it's predecessor. It's lamenting environment cannot be taken away because of the fact that there were personnel like Finders and fellow exorcists being killed at a daily basis. But this has been Allen Walkers' home, since the day he first arrived at this said Organization.

" Allen, Kanda, Lavi, welcome back. You done with your mission already?" Science department chief Reever greeted the odd trio while carrying a large stack of papers undoubtedly for Komui. "That was quick."

" It's good to be back Reever-san!" Lavi chirped.

"Tch." Kanda tched.

" Yeah, you can say that since it was a failure." and Allen nodded.

" That's okay. There're a lot more opportunities for that. Just keep trying." cheered the obviously tired Reever. Had he gotten his daily 2-3 hours of sleep yet? "Well, you three better report to Komui before he sleeps again, just got this signed after an hour of nagging him to wake up. See ya."

Two out of the three exorcists bid him goodbye before entering the sleeping scientist's den, report files at hand.

" Hey Bakanda." whispered the shorter of the trio. " Did you seriously write that in your report?"

Dark blue eyes gazed at the shorter boy beside him and snorted. "As if I'd fucking tell _that _to the worst possible understanding person here."

Allen regained his composure after giving off a sigh of relief. He didn't need to redo his report since Kanda, for the first time in their entire life working together, agreed with not telling the older personnel the truth. And he was sure that Lavi was knocked out unconscious during that whole period of time so his report would be lacking.

" Leenalee...my precious..." they were a little over a minute too late since the Supervisor had already fallen asleep and blissfully snoring and rasping for his sister.

"...My Precious..." it sounded like Komui was ready to rape said sister.

The trio shivered, glancing at each other and guessing who would approach the snoring beast with the words that would certainly wake him to reality.

_'Fucking Hell No_.' Glared the samurai boy.

_'I did it last time._' Pleaded the youngest of the trio.

_'Crap, I don't have an excuse to match theirs'_ Lavi eyed the two in defeat. At least he'll finish his turn after this. He dragged his lazy body towards the Supervisor, rasping the words that would bring him to the brink of death.

" Komui, Leenalee is two-timing both Allen and Yu-chan." and the two left overs twitched at that statement.

" LeeNaaLee!!!!" bellowed the man with the extreme case of sister complex. A light tap on the shoulder greeted the scientist.

" Glad ya've come down to Earth, Supervisor." Lavi gave off a grin.

" Here."_Idiot Lavi why'd you give off that excuse!_-Allen

"Tch. Here."_...(You don't want to know what he's thinking about the Rabbit)_-Kanda

" Here ya go."_Damn, I can feel their glares already. It wasn't THAT much, anyways._-Lavi

Three large file folders were sent unto the Supervisor's table as they hurriedly strode their way towards the door.

" Wait!" commanded the commander, large drilling equipment at hand. "You thought I forgot about you're regular check-up?" Damn those eerie perceptions that scientists had for their projects...

A few minutes passed and along went three pale looking exorcists, two without weapons and another with his arm bandaged like a three thousand year old mummy. They groggily went towards the cafeteria as they have yet to eat their dinner. They let the fact that they had the opportunity to comment the miserably tired face of the other since they were hungry like there was no tomorrow.

Strangely enough, they found themselves seated in one secluded table (thanks to the death glares Kanda threw to the other people). One had the regular soba, the other Meal Set B and the last one, all of the available. Silence was all but frantic on that table since they were tired and a bit depressed at the failure of the last mission.

" So, what do ya think they were plannin'...I mean those Noah people anyways." Lavi started up a conversation.

Allen continued to drown Lavi's start of a conversation with his mouth full of food that made up Meal Sets A through C. He didn't want to discuss that with Lavi...It was too much for him right now but then he wondered what Kanda, that easy-to-irritate exorcist, would say...

" What the fuck do you want, Rabbit?" he glared daggers at the person across the table. "Can't you leave me and my soba alone in peace?"

No of course not, if you were talking to Lavi. " But Yuu-chaan! I was out cold during that epic battle. I came in to only when you and Moyashi-chan rescued me." his voice was loud enough for the next three rows to hear him. Didn't he have the dignity to shut up especially when it was about him playing damsel in distress?

Kanda stopped himself from slurping his soba noodles and raised the chopstick he used on the level of the Rabbit. "See this chopstick?" he questioned. "Watch me stick this up your ass, through your spinal column and into you BRAIN!"

Immediately, Allen tried his hardest to pull away the two bickering pair. He regretted having to seat with these two. Wait a minute, why **was** he spending so much quality time with these two anyway? I mean, Lavi would be okay but Kanda? Kanda had _much _better things to do than stay with the likes of these two.

" I'll fork you good with you own fork you son of a bitch!"

" Argh, Yu-chan! Stop harassing your friend. Try Allen for a change would ya?"

" As if that BeanSprout would come close to my pissed off level that I would just stick a chopstick up his nose. No. It would take more than that to make him suffer."

The insulted one didn't know whether that was an insult or a complement as he gulped down his tea which strangely tasted a little different. _Was it spiked?_ Allen couldn't help but think but loosely shove it away as he began to pummel the oppressor. " What the hell do you mean by that, Bakanda!"

And so began a trio that always fought as if nothing changed; people began to place bets on who would get their clothes stripped first on their cat fight. Most bets were on Lavi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Allen and Kanda were damned tired from their cat fight a while ago but then Lavi was energetic as usual. The pair were sick with something that they could not process. What the hell was wrong with their body? Was it something they ate? But Jerry cooked the usual food they ordered and they suspected that he would never hold a grudge against either of the two.

" Woohoo! That was a hell of a lot o' fun ain't it Allen-chan, Yu-chan?" ugh, why was that Baka Usagi so high right now?

They were on their way back to their individual dorms. Grateful for the rest that their body would receive later that night...

" Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the company Allen-chan, Yu-chan. !" Lavi bid his friends a goodnight kiss that totally creeped them out. If it weren't for the pain occurring on both of them, they would smack some sense onto that boy by now.

And now the only problem confronting their bodies from getting sleep was _each other_.

" Tch, I hate the fact that my room is in the same hall as yours, shorty." Kanda's breathing was heavy.

" Shut up will ya. If it wasn't for the fact that the Order was busy recruiting new Finders, I would really REALLY want to switch rooms with another." Allen heaved heavily. "And what was that comment about my capacity of reaching your pissed off level? Was that—that an insult or a complement?"

" It—It means that every time you reach my pissed off level, which is every time I see your contorted face, I'd rather—rather do something worse than what I'd do to the Rabbit." Kanda ventilated, it was getting harder for him to converse let alone think of a torture as cruel as what he wanted to do on the Rabbit.

" Pfft, if you'd get me into _my _pissed off level, I'd dye that dry-looking sassy hair of yours pink."

" The hell do YOU know about torturing other people? Is that all that your bean sized brain could think of?" his walking was slightly crippled now. " And what the hell would You know about my hair? Don't you know how long it takes to keep this hair moisturized?!"

Okay, that was a girly comment Kanda said...Maybe it was something he ate then. He'd have to talk to Jerry tomorrow, personally.

" Heh, if I were you...I'd put less conditioner and more shampoo." Allen huffed, slowing his walking speed equal to his companion.

" So says the shorty with whitish, dry, brittle, UGLY hair." Kanda retorted. " Just look at you with your lousy appearance! Even if you regularly did your personal training schedule, you'll never reach the peak of perfection in body and mind."

" You—Do you mean to say that I need to do those mental yoga training you put yourself into? That just puts on fat on your thighs whenever you sit down and do nothing!" Allen continued his ranting. " If I were you, I'd rather train my whole body than let my ass do all the training."

" Tch, if I were _**you**_, I'd increase my mental capacity so that I wouldn't look so stupid all the time with that idiotic grin." and the argument on who would be a better 'Kanda' and a better 'Allen' continued until they reached Allen's door. (Kanda's was just a few rooms after his)

" Finally Salvation!" Allen praised the Lord that he had somehow reached his much awaited pain had already become unbearable as it surged through both exorcists' body. So, without further hesitation Allen closed the door with him inside sending a last momentary glare at his companion. "I'd make a better 'Kanda' than you'll ever be, Bakanda!" and he closed the door before he could hear the latter snort.

" You Wish!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Peace at last finally came to the young exorcist. He actually wondered how they had come to a conversation about who would become the better counterpart than the other. It disgusted Allen. Allen be like Kanda for the day with all that snorting, annoying, rude personality he contained?

Pfft. **No Way In Hell.**

But then again, he wondered to himself. If he did have a chance to be Kanda (which would never ever happen because this was reality and that would only happen in stories written by weird people) ,even for just a day, he would totally do a total personality make-over with him. And he wouldn't mind doing something with that longish, snake-like hair of his that seemed to whip through the air every time he would pass by.

" Yaawn~but I like the way his hair smells." for a second, his pain evaporated as he quickly changed his clothes to pajamas. God, he was tired. He forced himself to take a few more steps to his seemingly comfortable single bed. At last..._**Relaxation**_...

---------------------------------------------------------

Allen woke up to the tune of his inner alarm clock system telling him it was an hour before dawn. He still felt tired as he urged his body to move out of bed. He felt odd and heavy as he walked around to the nearby towel rack. Eew, he could feel dry drool lopside on his mouth. His rough mouth.

Wait, he felt his chin again. He had a 4 o'clock shadow.

'No way! I'm finally hitting puberty!' he chirped inside his mind as he raced to the nearby wallmirror.

Blue eyes widened at the figure before him.

Long elegant dark blue hair. A naked tanned upper body attached to a short black boxer shorts at the bottom half...

_Dear Mother of God...Why the Hell do I look like Kanda!_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: And so ends the first Chapter...Do You Like It? Well, if you ahve any questions pertaining to the story, please do not hesitate to ask. I would sincerely like it if you were to REVIEW, also. And now, I am lazy to write, Forgive me.

Also, a small warning about my writing things...is found in my profile... Okay, too tired to think...

( Does Ninja Handsigns, throws smokebomb) SARABA! *VOOOOSSSSHHHH*


	2. Komui Did It!

**Author's Note**: If you have clicked onto this chapter 2. Thank You for your faith in me( Bows Politely). But now comes the difficult part as:

Kanda- will have all the physical descriptions of the real Allen Walker's Body. Except when I tell that it is not.

Allen- will also have the physical decriptions of the real Kanda Yu's Body.

I shall try to make the story a bit more understanding for the part of you, the reader. If there are some parts of this story that you do not get, or want me to rewrite as so you could understand, feel free to review me and say what is wrong. But don't flame me! Please!

Thank You for your concern and understanding. Now, On to the Disclaimer.

But Before that... some warnings/corrections gratefully due to the concerns and suggestions thrown by the reviewers...

- **Kanda's Cursing Habit. **Uh, yeah. I typed too many vulgar rants coming from Kanda's _sweet_ mouth and I know they may be a little/too overpowering but I shall correct them as much as possible But not too much since the reason why I wanted him to curse often will be explained in this chapter. Plus, from what I read from the real manga or from the other fanfics I read here, Kanda is popular _because _of his hot body and his bad-ass personality. Am I right? Was my research right or wrong? Hmmm (Scratches Head) But of course, if you, as a reader, feel uncomfortable about it...just tip me off with a review saying 'Tone it down to Zero'...or something like that. (^_^')

- I'm not sure if this can be called a tip but you can say that some of these people will not **yet** know about the mishap between Kanda and Allen so if one of their names are caught in dialogue bozes (" ") then they are actually looking at them through their physical appearances, Okay?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: D GrayMan is now owned by the writer of this fic, it is owned by it's owner, Hoshino Katsura-sensei. Thank You (Bows Politely)

**Chapter 2: Komui Did It!**

This was a load of crap.

Kanda felt like he was crap being trampled and crushed by a train. _Crud_. He didn't want to wake up with a seering headache overcoming his mentality. That would just make him all the more crappier. Why was the Overseer this cruel? He was a _good _exorcist who did his job well, no, exceptionally better than anyone else. He took _good_ care of his well-built tanned body and superior mentality but why did he have to suffer with an annoying migraine?

" Damn, it's gonna be a fricking bad day." Kanda had taken into a habit that whenever he had a huge, pain-staking headache, it would later on result on a bad day. Like that time when the Usagi made him into a guinea pig to test out the crazy-headed Supervisor's potions in his place. Whether was a premonition or not, he didn't care. But he just caught onto the habit that Pain in the Head equals Bad Day.

" Tch." he walked over to the nearby mirror, noting that everything seemed _larger_ than usual. But now, he just wanted to look how awful his appearance was and try to correct it before showing himself outside the halls of the Dark Order.

He took an overlooked towel at the bedside table, inspecting if he had drool over his chin again. He stepped groggily towards the mirror.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

" Ka—Kanda!" Tch. He knew who owned that weak girly voice but why did he come to his room this early in the morning? Did he want a special order of knuckle sandwich to add to his breakfast menu?

" Damn Moyashi. The hell do you want?!" he demanded with his low husky voice before opening the door which had the Moyashi behind it.

He glared at the figure _towering_ the samurai.

" Tch. Why the hell am I looking at a mirror image of myself?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Yaawwnn~" Lavi stretched his tired arms upward towards the ceiling. He was annoyed by the fact that Panda-jiji woke him 1 in the morning (He went to bed at 11) to go to the library to memorize three thick looking medical books from the library. What did it have to do with the recording they were obligated to observe within the hollowed halls of the Dark Order anyway?

" Whatever the hell that Panda wants, he always gets it." he roughly confessed to himself. He had no way of disobeying him without feeling the wrath of his Panda Punches.

" Fucking Hell! Fuck! Fuck!"

His keen ears sensed through the silent hall. The sounds emanated from the section that had Allen's and Kanda's room. His curiosity took over his body at the moment he heard Kanda's voice saying to do 'it' with somebody...or maybe he was just in his regular cursing rampage in the mornings again.

" Yu-chan? Is that you?" he asked the boy behind the door of, strangely, Allen's room. "Why're you inside Allen-chan's room. Don't tell me—!"

" Shut up! Idiot Usagi!" the force from Kanda's punch came through the door and banged into Lavi's poor nose. "Leave me alone. I—I'm calling the damn Moyashi because—"

"--we're supposed to go to Komui's office." Finished Allen albeit his voice sounded a little nervous.

" Oh, ya guys are goin' to get your weapons from Komui, right?" Lavi spoke, excited that he'll get his hammer back from that retard. "I'll come with ya—"

" Hell No!" both voices commanded from the other side of the door.

" I—I mean that...uhmm...I'm still changing." the voice of Allen stuttered.

" Then why's Yu there with ya?"

" And fucking why not?! I can get in and out of anyone's room whomever, **Whenever** I please!"

" But—"

" Follow us, no, even _wait_ for us...and you shall die."

" Yu-chan—"

" My Word is Law! Damn it!" and that was all the older man spoke as Lavi shrugged off leaving him to deter to his plan of annoying Kanda and goofing off with his pal, Allen. They were having soo much fun with their _quality _time together.

" Fine Yu-chan!" he blurted. "Go make crazy fun with your little Allen-chan over there."

And that popped another vein in Kanda's set of blood vessels. The boy knew, and he snickered about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Tch. That retarded Rabbit's gonna pay once I get back to normal." a crack was formed from Kanda's punch, much to the aggravation of Allen.

" Shu—Shut up, Bakanda. This is my room remember and you're currently hurting **my** body." Allen retorted. Ugh, he still felt the slight nausea since the night before but with the addition of running to his own room wearing nothing but boxer shorts completely shocked his circuits.

No, wait. He was running around in boxers as **Kanda**. Pfft, that would actually make up for it, **a lot**.

"Oi, you're in my body and you just **walked** back here in boxer shorts." Gasp, he noticed!

Allen sheepishly turned around to face gloom and doom impersonating his own face, and grinned. "Yeah, so? I was still so shocked at the fact I'm in the worst possible 'body' to be stuck in."

" Tch." he began cussing. "You think _you're_ humiliated. Just Look at Me! I feel like a girl with this frail body who has the equivalent height of a beansprout! "

" Ugh." Allen connected his hand to his head, sighing in defeat. "This is so wrong in so many ways."

"Maybe if we simultaneously ram into each other..."

**Wham!**

Allen's head was sizzling red with steam coming off as an after effect of his head colliding with Kanda's. "Tch. I knew your ideas would never work."

" The only one who can actually fix this shit is..." Kanda knowingly glared at the wall he had punched a while ago. He knew that **that** creep was the only one who had the clearly insane mentality to do this sort of shit to anyone available and...he was the only one who can save them from the horror they are currently looking at. How stupidly ironic.

" Komui."

But then after this. Both exorcists will have a pleasure ripping his brain out, _slowly _and _painfully_.

" Kanda...or more specifically...Kanda in **my **body..." Allen muttered and cursed. " Goodness, this is _confusing_."

" Just shut up Moyashi, I know what I'm supposed to do. We're gonna tell that bastard of a scientist to fix our problem **and **tell us how he did this shit to us and **destroy **all unnecessary data about this 'project' of his completely **and then** Hell will break loose on his poor defenseless soul."

Okay, to put it bluntly, that was what Allen was thinking of doing. He agreed but then going out of their safety zone which was currently Allen's room, with an 'Allen' who was spitting out profanities like it was suddenly a daily basis and glaring daggers at Finders (or in their current situation, anyone looking at him) and a 'Kanda' who looked like he hasn't **shaved **for two days and currently down to his **boxer shorts**.

" Oi, Moyashi. Once we get out of this room, no one will know about this. Agreed?"

He nodded. "Agreed." but he still wondered...

'_What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

" Do you _know_ how long it took me to _shave_ this **beard** of yours?!" complained the younger of the two who was currently contained in the body of one called Kanda Yu . He had his clothes on by now since they were heading towards the source of their misery.

" I was so prepared for puberty hitting on me but I sincerely hope that I won't end up with the same situation you're in every stinking day of the rest of your life." he continued nagging while comforting the few spots on his chin that had wounds from the shaving experience.

" Shut it." Silver eyes glared at the taller one. "I have hormonal issues, okay? Unlike yours..." and so began the ranting of Kanda inside the body of the shorty, Allen Walker.

"...I've been trying to get a book from that abnormally large bookshelf your room had while I had to wait an hour for you to finish 'touching up' or whatever the hell you were doing there!"

" Oh Yeah, well at least you confessed that you have Testosterone Issues." snorted Allen.

" Gak, Well, I'm about to puke because _you _have too much estrogen in yours" Kanda continued by making a fake puking action in front of him.

" I swear..." Allen continued their...conversation...unknowingly being stared by a couple of passersby. It wasn't all that strange to find those two arguing like there's no tomorrow but Allen with High Testosterone and Kanda with...Estrogen Problems? Okay, either they've messed up with their Biology/Anatomy or they, the passersby, were actually in an alternate universe of some sort...

" Al—Allen?" a voice of a lady called out from behind the pair.

" Fuck. What do you WANT?" Kanda turned to glare at Leenalee's confused violet eyes.

" Did you catch a cold Allen? Your voice seems...hoarse." Leenalee arched an eyebrow. Not knowing how to respond well to a grumpy Allen Walker. " You know you have something to do today, right?"

" What the he—" Kanda was stopped by a slight pinch on his—he couldn't believe he was saying this—cursed left arm.

" _Don't let them suspect. Just follow what Leenalee says, nod at whatever she says, and stick with her._" Kanda heard him whisper cautiously but what would they do about the Komui-thing?

As if Allen had read his mind, he relieved him by continuing that he'd meet with him later at the cafeteria during breakfast. Kanda agreed and went off with the female exorcist.

" Tch. Whatever _**Moyashi**_. I hope you fall off a long stair case and break your neck on your way to wherever the hell you're going." Kanda gave off a twitch in annoyance. He had a feeling he had wanted to say that to him for a long, long time.

Allen bid them goodbye with a glare, like the real Kanda. However, he took note of the 'cafeteria' and 'breakfast', he wondered if he would still have the same appetite he had while in his own body or must he eat those raw looking soba tempura noodles he would always see Kanda eating.

_' I hope not...'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Kanda's silver eyes, cautiously took glances at the surrounding area. As if he was awaiting a horde of akuma to pounce on him unannounced. Tch. This is so fucked up. Where the hell was he anyway?

" Allen, I was kinda worried with you back there." Leenalee spoke to him, while dragging him to God knows where. " I saw you with Kanda and when you were talking, it seemed like **you** were Kanda."

Heck, this woman was good! Damn those woman's intuition. " I—I don't know what you mean, Ms.—Miss Leenalee. I was just on my way to Komui's office to get him to check my arm for me and then I saw that _**Bakanda**_ and we argued.." With his high squeaky voice and fake-English mannerism, he swore he would never let Leenalee know this embarrassing secret.

" Moyashi-chan!" That voice, Kanda knew that voice all too well. "Are you done with Yu-chan already? I thought you two were going at it till noon." Going at it till noon? Kanda gritted his teeth, what was he thinking of Allen anyway...**gay?** Well, he probably was but with Kanda? No, Kanda was straight. STRAIGHT.

" La—Lavi you idiot. Why would you think of that about me." Kanda faked a pout. "I'm hurt." Damn, being the Moyashi was getting harder and harder to accomplish.

" Peace, Man!" Lavi, as if his cry for rest was made void when he met Allen and Kanda a while ago, made a peace sign to Kanda and hung his free arm to the small lad's shoulder. "I'm thinking about doing it tonight." he whispered it into Kanda's ear.

" Tonight?" Kanda wondered. What the fuck is he planning with Allen's body?Maybe **he** had gender issues

" Just Three words mi amigo: Kanda, Pink, Hair." Shit, he knew it! He was plotting to destroy Kanda's beautifully kept blue hair. That imbecile... "I know you've been waiting for this opportunity for a while Moyashi-chan. I mean You gave me this idea in the first place. And now that he's weaponless and Mugen far, Far from his breech." the red-head smirked. "He's ours for the taking."

" I—I—" Kanda was a lost for coherent words; all words that came off from his mind were vulgar and plans of strangling the Rabbit right then and there. But the Real Moyashi was also part of this evil 'Destroy-Kanda's-Hair' loop, so he must keep his cool and wait for the opportune moment.

" Moyashi-chan?" Lavi stared incredulously at his friend's lost of words. Sure, dying Kanda's hair will be a great feat but the co-plotter himself in a stutter? No way, Allen was more than this especially when his Evil Pokerfaced Ego was activated. " Don't tell me you've chickened out."

Kanda snapped back to reality at his words. No way was he a chicken whether he was in Allen's body or a real chicken's body. " No—No way. I'm no chicken!" he scowled, bringing back Lavi's faith in him for the operation.

" Good—here's the plan—"

" Wait a minute!" the plotters were then interrupted by Leenalee who thought she was ignored by the coniving pair. "You guys shouldn't be doing this. Think of Kanda's feelings..." _Yes, think of how I will strangle you once I get back my real body._ "and you should be afraid of what may become of yourselves as an aftermath."

Lavi pouted. " But you don't know how long Allen-chan's been waiting for this opportunity. Just look at him and his puppy face!" he pulled Kanda in front of Leenalee's face, awaiting for his reaction.

_Buddha, I can't believe I'm doing this_. Yes, he did the 'Puppy Face'. Those glittery and watery eyes with wet lips that were pouting and shaking.

Lenalee smacked Lavi with her clipboard and proceeded to drag Kanda from the clutches of the evil prankster. " Come on Allen, you've got better things to do than this."

" We'll talk later in the cafeteria." Lavi mouthed the words to Kanda. He nodded back at him. He was going to enjoy this, after all, what comes around goes around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oh, hello there Kanda. What brings you to the cafeteria this early in the morning?" Jerry, the pink haired chef greeted the tall raven-haired exorcist. "Funny, you usually come later and you usually don't break your schedule for anything."

The smell of food was intoxicating. Allen dreamt that he was floating in the air with all of his favorite food smiling and inviting him to eat them all. Damn, was this his own strong sense of smell or Kanda's? He couldn't believe how strong his willpower was to resist all this sensory goodness.

" I want—" he stopped midsentence. What was he going to do? This wasn't his parasitic body anymore so he didn't have to consume so much food like in the past but that didn't mean his brain would register that right away as a 'go' for ordering just one plain soba. No Way.

" I want everything that is available right now and make that times 5" he poked his bruised chin, thinking. " And soba. The usual." he grunted and left to get the tray and cart to carry the load.

Jerry abruptly stared at the teenager. " O—okay." Was this Kanda he was cooking for, or another Allen Walker in the making?

Allen stopped his light skipping towards the cart as he was blocked by a Finder who was chatting with his friends. Completely ignoring the fact that 'Kanda Yu' was in their presence. Allen thought hard, "Move, you Useless Idiots! You're blocking my way." He didn't have to be 'Polite' to them...It gave off a certain relief to the Englishman. This was the first time that he didn't have to kneel down to their low just for them to step on him like before.

At that suggestion, the Finders creeped away. Insulted by the fact that they were insulted by yet again that Kanda exorcist.

_'But being kind is still much better than this'_ Allen sighed. He didn't want to enjoy being a sadistic bastard like Kanda, and no way was he going to start liking it now!

" Here you go Kanda dear." Allen was so happy that he had a hungry stomach even if it was Kanda's, the only problem was 'fitting the mountain into the hole'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda _tched _silently in his mind. He never would've guessed that that Moyashi would be doing this with the other people.

" Allen, could you help me compile these documents for me?"

" Allen, does this report come before or after Vienna's recent attack?"

" Allen, could you get me some more ink for my quill? I'm running low on ink."

" Allen, can you check the map for me...where the heck is this place in Arabia anyways!"

" Allen, can you hand me a bandage for the patient on the other side of the clinic?"

" Allen, does this skirt make my butt look big?"

" Allen!"

"Allen!"

"**ALLEN!**"

Kanda took a few steps backward. Yes, he was dragged by that Lenalee to another side of the infirmary that held a large white office filled with nurses hot on their heels with paperwork and helping to treat injured personnels on the other side of the room. What _was _this Moyashi to them anyway? Aside from being one of the strongest exorcists available, he was also their part-time Secretary! And from that skirt question...did they really think Allen was Gay enough to say his comment? This was a whole new side of the Moyashi that Kanda, regrettably, discovered.

Kanda did as he was instructed by that Moyashi to nod and follow everything that Lenalee asked him to do but this was getting exhausting even if it was just morning. And he still had to meet up with his counterpart at the cafeteria by breakfast. He had to think fast...

_Grrooowwwllll~_

Luckily, Moyashi's stomach was done thinking up of a great escape plan.

" So—sorry about that Lenalee." he squeaked. "I guess I need to fill this black hole of mine with breakfast." he hurriedly backed away from the women, a little embarrassed at himself because of the horrible sound emitted by the Beansprout's stomach. _Shit. That was embarrassing._

He grumbled his way to the cafeteria, ignoring the greetings sent by the other members of the Order.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen stared at the huge luscious mountain before him. All of his favorites were there, everything that was in Jerry's menu as a matter of fact. Drool was dripping from his mouth while he readied his spoon, fork, and table knife for the inhalation of said food.

" Hello there Idiot. " Every word on that sentence was dripped with venom. " What the hell were you thinking **Kanda**? Were you trying to plot on stealing every bit of food that was supposedly for **my body**?"

Allen stared at the hand that slammed at the only empty space available at the table then following his blue gaze to a grumpy Kanda in Allen Walker's body. " Don't you _dare_ inhale those greasy foods into _my body_. You piece of _shit_." he whispered threateningly at him.

" Tch. So what? I'd rather see you _starve _than let all this food go to the bowels of that stomach of yours." Allen acted like Kanda and snorted out loud as Kanda sat at the other side of the table with him.

" This body needs it more than you do." he stated , before a hand fell upon the mountain of greasy goodness. Allen inwardly pouted to himself. " Those Soba Tempura Noodles are better anyways so I'm giving it to you."

Those Soba Noodles? Allen gave off an incredulous look at him. He didn't like it. It was the only thing that he didn't like in his three basic food groups. He didn't know why but eating _those_ things were worse than eating raw fish. Maybe it was because it had always reminded him of Kanda's baboon like face.

" Tch. I've lost my appetite because you're here." it was partially true since he never liked the evil aura that Kanda always emanated whenever they were in a close range of each other. It was disturbing him too much.

" So you're done?" Kanda spoke, his eyes closed and concentrating on gourging at the present mountain of food until it became a little like a hill.

" Yeah. I told you I've lost my appetite because of you." he snorted, putting his chin on top of his open palm while lazily looking around the large corridor. He didn't want to face that idiot.

" Stop doing that. **I **do **Not **Slouch." he hissed at him and returned to eating his food. "Tch. I can't believe I have to eat this entire mountain of food just for 'bodily needs'."

Allen glared at the man opposite him. Yeah, he needed to eat that much as compensation for his parasitic-innocence and that didn't bother him much nowadays but seeing Kanda scrutinize that compensation, it seemed that Kanda was scrutinizing his entire existence!

" So how did those errands with Lenalee go?" he straightened his back just as Kanda ordered but he still didn't want to look into Kanda's side of the table.

Kanda was currently slurping a plate of spaghetti and glared at the back of Allen's _long dark blue hair_. "...Shut Up and just eat that damn soba of yours. **I **don't like to waste what little food I have."

Allen grunted. Little food was right. Just looking at his plate of soba, he suspected that it was less than a fistful of noodles and more on the sauce. But Allen reluctantly agreed as his own, no, Kanda's body's stomach let off a small growl. Damn it, but he still hated soba.

" We're going to Komui after I finished _gourging _on this." Kanda said, he was at his last pile of plates.

Allen just slurped his soba in compliance. But he hadn't reached half of his 'smaller than a fistful' of soba noodles as he was having a hard time holding those wooden chopsticks Kanda usually uses.

" Yu-chan!" the real Kanda tched in annoyance as his real body was currently being hugged by the ever-so irritating Usagi. _What the hell are you waiting for?!_ He glared at Allen who finally got the point.

" What the damn hell are you saying my name for? I said stop calling me that you Freak!" Kanda was leaning more on the slicing the Usagi with just a pair of chopstick but that will have to suffice.

Lavi blinked. He thought Kanda would be slicing him with the chopsticks by now. " Yu-chan, is this the continuation of what you and Allen-chan were doing in his room."

A few pairs of eyes glanced at the conversation at their table. Allen, in Kanda's body, was having a difficult time covering his red tinged cheeks. "The—The Hell are you talking about, Rabbit!"

He slapped the good man's arm away from his shoulders and continued slurping at his soba.

" Aaww, is the little Yu-chan finally all grown-up?" Lavi continued to tease him but Allen continued to ignore him, thinking that that was what the real Kanda would do. But oh, he was wrong. Kanda, in Allen's body, was finished with his mountain of food and was now currently glaring at the victorious smirk that Baka-Usagi contained and there was nothing that damn idiot of a Beansprout was _doing!_

Lavi was still wierded out at the lack of attention but continued to tease his companion. "You're so silent, Yu-chan. And is that a blush I see?" his face was now a few centimeters away from Allen's pursing mouth, he snickered.

Kanda couldn't take it anymore as he proceeded to smack the back of Lavi's head and with his one free hand, dragged a dazed Allen in Kanda's body away from the cafeteria and into their target's office.

" Th—Thanks." Allen muttered, still a little hot in the head with the teases he was reduced to listen.

" Shut up. I was only doing that to contain what little dignity I still had left." Allen grunted at what Kanda said and he was slightly disappointed at the fact he was so selfish and that since the first time they had met, he had not change that selfish, self-centered attitude he had.

Well, at least after this, they will never speak about this incident again and all evidence about this reluctant and ridiculous morning will have been erased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Komui, with his fogged up glasses, stared impassively at the odd pair. Kanda and Allen were waiting excitedly for the return of their normal bodies.

" I don't know what you two are talking about...Pfftt. Body Switching."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him in horror. If it wasn't the result of Komui's experimentation...

" Then how the HELL did we end up like THIS?!" they both screamed in terror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note**: And that signals the end of the second chapter of this fic. Do you still like it? Then please show your love by clicking on the review button or favoriting/alerting button or Both!. Any would make me REAL Happy :)

Also, I have to say sorry for all the grammatical errors found in the first chapter. It was only later on that I knew that there were some missing words and grammatical errors in the first part . **But I've updated it now!**I don't know how it ended up like that when I uploaded my file to my account (Scratches Head). My program is OpenOffice Writer...is it the fault of my own program?

Also, if you're expecting much from me...please look up the warning found on my profile about my updating. Suminase---(Excuse me)

**The Origin of 'Saraba'**- For the better explanation for a reviewer. I wanted it to be a catchphrase of mine. I first discovered it in an episode from CG-R2 (Code Geass R2) wherein fake-Lelouch jumps from a horde of crazed sports jockeys while shouting 'Saraba'. Real-Lelouch got all embarrassed about it, saying how it was so _underneath _him. Hehe, I liked how he reacted. Oh and it means _Farewell_ in a old ninja-type way since ninja's usually say those things. No, not Naruto ninjas...traditional ninjas.

**Author's Favorite Part**:

I liked the part where Kanda yells. "My Word is Law! Damn It!" hehe, it feels like a combination of his Superiority Complex and Angsty Mode.

What about yours?( Stares expectedly at computer screen) You can type it off in the Review Section of the story, if you like.

Well, then. So ends the Author's Side of the Story... (Handsigns and SmokeBomb) SARABA *Vooosssshhhh*


	3. More Discomforts

**Author's Note**: Thank You once again for reading or beginning to read Chapter 3!

To Micael-sama, Thank you for giving me an idea! Hope you'll like this chapter because I got to finish it off with a laugh thanks to your idea. Arrigatou!

To MitarashiiDango, Thanks for the reviews. to answer the question you asked for me. No, it would actually look scary because somewhere in this world there are cases where in one actually dies from plunging 'it' into a person especially if your really angry. (^_^) That would be nice...in a twisted way. But if it was done in anime style, it would then look cute. Hehe, for me that is.

To ry0kiku, Haha, Thanks for giving that comment. I know that they look pitiful especially Kanda. But this time, I wonder if you can still determine who is more pitiful between them.

To those that have also reviewed and stayed tune to this story. I Thank You too! But because I am in a hurry to sleep due to less time for sleep because of this, I had to cut 'em short. But you can still chat with me sometime in the Next Review! Right?

Also, I'm excited with the upcoming **Yullen Week**! It looks , on with the Warnings!

**Warning:**

- **Kanda's Cursing Habits**- I have already lessened Kanda's cursing words but it's still present here. Although not too much. But I still have to give you a warning. If you contradict to having Kanda curse in this chapter/story, please do not hesitate to review me and say 'Turn it down to zero'...or something like that. (^_^')

- **Grammatical Errors**- Also, there maybe some hints of grammatical error in this chapter that I have not seen. I also apologize for the error in the disclaimer in chapter 2. Please see the correct one below this paragraph. And also, if there are any still found in this chapter that you do not understand, do not hesitate to tell me and so I shall redo it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** D Grayman is not owned by the writer of this story, instead it is owned by its owner, Hoshino Katsura-Sensei

**Chapter 3: More Discomforts**

Allen Walker's body was sitting on the soft cushions of Komui's furniture and yet that soft, warm, comfortable feeling didn't even radiate towards the inner soul of Kanda as he was too pissed off at their current predicament, and his original body being stuck in a cold stature whilst standing on top of the piles of paper held inside the office didn't help one bit at it too.

" Shit, then how the hell did we end up in each other's body?" he glared at the working table of the scientist.

Komui smiled at them happily as he was the first to know of this problem between the pair. "Maybe it's Fate."

Kanda proceeded to punch his face with absolutely no care. "Don't fucking kid with me! Scientists Don't believe in Fate, they believe in Fact." he glared.

It was a strange thing to hear Allen Walker curse at the Supervisor. He was used to hearing his sighs and 'slumped-due-to-defeat' shoulders but this was awkward for him and for the two present exorcists so he had to do themselves both a favor and figure it out before anything else went wrong. "I'm sorry for teasing you at the wrong moment Kanda in, might as well say it, _Allen's Body_. It felt like a stir of the moment." he inwardly laughed at his corny joke.

" I don't need your pathetic forgiveness, _Komui_. I just want my body back." Kanda tched and composed his figure again. He sat down on the furniture with both of his short legs and arms crossed. "I want a cure."

" And a cure you shall receive!" Komui's ego began speaking out. Allen was already done with his fazed out look and gladly asked, "Really? You're gonna cure us?"

Komui nodded back in confirmation. He was actually excited in doing this project. He wanted to know what 'Body Switching' would do between two exorcists and their ability to fight along side Innocence. Maybe now, they can make exorcists wield different types of innocence in different bodies and without any side effects. Komui could invade on the different chats about his beloved sister and kill off all those who dare say that his darling Lenalee was 'hot'. The possibilities were endless!

" But of course, this means that I'll have to examine you two twenty-four hours a day." he smiled happily, readjusting his spectacles. "And I can't have any _cure_ without any form of data as a basis for the antidote."

" But then again," Komui started to rub his chin out of strange curiosity. "Why do you still have your original voices? Is that a side-effect to this strange Body Switching procedure?"

" Tch." Kanda cursed, the older man was right. Nothing could come up without starting off somewhere. That would just have to leave them and their bodies into the hands of one mad, no, insane scientist. " I'll allow you the right to _observe _my body but don't you DARE do anything unnecessary with it. And there will be a strict schedule of WHEN you are allowed to observe and record your stupid data within my line of sight."

Allen took this opportunity to agree to the terms of what Kanda had made. Komui nodded in agreement.

" But this will have to be our little secret, Komui." Allen spoke. Komui wondered why though, there was nothing wrong in spending time in another exorcist's body. They were both males and they had innocence to protect them from akuma. Why, if Lenalee were to be switched with a man's body...

Komui gasped at the stroke of realization... "LeeNaaLee!!! Don't leave you dear Brother behind!" he began curling into a ball with a flood of tears flowing out of his fogged up eyeglasses.

Kanda and Allen scrutinized at the sight. He was in his _own world_ again. Kanda tched, and grabbed his original body towards the outside of the door. "Where are we going?" Allen quickly asked.

" Training." Kanda stated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaves sprawled out of the way of two exorcists, as if they were stuck between the crossing of two raging riverbeds. They didn't mind the mess they were exacting on the outskirts of the Dark Order. They were alone. And they were training both body and mind about their bodily problems. Just because they were not in their original body, didn't mean that they had the right to just laze about and feel all emotional. Instead, Kanda devised a plan to get rid of that feeling of uselessness and void...and that plan was called 'Train your Butt while Thinking of a Solution and Burn Some Fats Along the Way'.

It was Ingenious.

" Straighten your back Moyashi! Else, the full strength of the sword won't be dealt." Kanda told the man who was trying to slash away the hilt of the sword that blocked it's path to it's target.

" I know! I know!" ranted the exhausted looking Allen inside the body of the raven-haired exorcist. " It's just so hard to control your heavy body." he began to pull away from his sparring partner with a long jump. He called for a time-out as he expected the damage they both dealt within an hour.

" Don't worry. I've done worse jobs than this mess." Kanda, letting go of the wooden practice sword he had since he didn't get a chance to retrieve his Mugen, walked towards a towel he left to wipe off the sweat from his glistening chest. Kanda, even though he was in a different body, liked to work out while having a bare chest so as he didn't need to bring an extra shirt along. He was too lazy to do that.

" Yeah well, we'd better plant some trees." Allen drank a bottle of water he carried and changed the sweaty and muddy shirt Kanda's body wore. " We don't know what it'll do to the environment if we left it like this."

Kanda couldn't help but tched at him. He was too worried about the environment, even more so than his current situation. He was..._ecofriendly... _unlike him, he was _anti-ecofriendly _( If there ever was a word like that). He hated it. He hated that selfless act he kept on putting up his ass. " Selfless."

Allen pouted at that word. "Yeah well, it's better than being a Selfish Bastard."

" You're wrong." Kanda stared at him with an intensifying gaze glued to his baby-face. " At least I know that being _Selfish _would mean a better chance of survival than being you."

Him having a better chance of survival? Saying that crap couldn't help but make Allen argue with him about his own ideals of 'Selfishness'. Was it because of his own Selfishness that he had let the others go on ahead of him as he stayed behind to beat the crap out of one Noah who looked ready to eat him up? Was it his own Selfishness that a tattoo mysteriously grew and plastered itself onto the chest that Allen now had?And Allen even felt a little sting coming off from it. Tch. Some logic this bastard had.

" Your Logic's nuts." Allen laid down on the grassy covering below, tired and half naked.

" Tch. Speak for yourself." Kanda followed the Moyashi's suggestive move and laid himself next to his original body. "Guy-who-Stupidly-Wants-To-Save-Both-Humans-And-Akuma."

Allen couldn't help but smile at the similarity they had. They both ran on the whim of doing something they wanted, even at the cost of their own safety. "Shut up, _Bakanda_."

The cool autumn wind came briefly before their naked upper body. The soaking wetness of their chest didn't help them at all as they awoke to the sun being above their eyes. It was high noon.

" You done snoring yet, Moyashi?" Allen twitched at that word.

" Even though I am currently contained in this horrid body of yours, My name and identity is still that of Allen Walker. Get it right." he commanded and awaited for his partner's incoherent 'Tch' sound before he smirked.

" What do you think is the cause of this mess?" Allen turned wide eyed. He didn't expect that.

" There were a lot of things that would become the perpetrator to this mess but if I were to recall it—"

" Just recall what happened to us the day before we ended up like this." Kanda interrupted the boy. He was becoming impatient with him.

Allen snorted out as an insult to the man. " We came back late that evening, tired and grumpy at a failed mission. We filed our reports to Komui. We had our Anti-Akuma Weapons checked. We ate our usual meals at the cafeteria. We had a fight, as usual. We went back to our individual rooms after that incident and Slept."

Allen blew a leaf that threatened to sniffle Kanda's body's nose. " The only unusual spot I can determine was the fact we ate our usual food and felt awfully tired after fighting. And if it weren't for the fact that Komui said he didn't have the slightest clue as to why we've exchanged bodies, I would've counted the part where we were forced to have our weapons checked."

Kanda let out a disgruntled sigh at his conclusion, "Then why the heck was that Usagi not affected by it? He still has the same stick-up-his-happy ass attitude even before yesterday."

" Yeah, that's right. Lavi should have told us already if something was wrong with himself first thing in the morning but he still seems to be the plain ol' Lavi we know. We should have asked him first."

" Don't. If he even _smells_ any hint of this scandalous predicament, then we'll be—" he cursed at himself for being the first one to have that idea pop out of his brain. "We'll be the laughing stocks of the whole Order."

Allen turned a head at his original body, but damn, he couldn't get a good view of himself as the long and lavishing strands of Kanda's stupid hair were blocking some of his eyesight. But he clearly thought that he had seen a blush of embarrassment coming off from the man. Why he was so embarrassed (worse than what Allen felt) at letting other people know of their problem was beyond his better understanding.

Allen's curiosity continued to pester him in the awkward silence, "Why're you so afraid of letting others know about this problem?" there, he said the question that had been crawling up and all over his skin, awaiting for people to discover it.

Kanda faced his own body that had the questioning stare of the Moyashi. Didn't he know the real damage of having Lavi know of this...this incident? The Moyashi, he thinks too lightly of other people up to the point that he doesn't recognize the evilness of that Usagi. Yes, Kanda knew almost every detail about that Usagi's nefarious ego. He had years of experience but by the time Moyashi turned up, his evilness had turned into a whole new level of evil. In fact, he had come across that sinister side of him just a while ago with him co-plotting to dye Kanda's beautifully kept hair. Tch. He also had to take note on devising a plan to stop their stupid scheme from happening.

" You're too trusty, Stupid."

Just then, a black shadow flew over the presence of the two. It's flapping wings resounding Horror to the pair. A pair of silver orbs widened in horror and he stood up to find the shadow and where he had landed. It was surely no leaf as the sound that came off did not crackle like regular leaves. No. It was flapping, like a pair of wings.

" Fuck, a golem." Kanda rose to find a better view of the scenery. There, behind a couple of green bushes, he had heard the mechanical device fall into and then a snicker emanated from the source.

In a couple of swift strides, he arrived at the spot to find a snickering nuisance.

" Usa—Lavi!" he squeaked at the last moment, remembering instantaneously of his own physical appearance.

" _You're too trusty, Stupid."_

" _You're too trusty, Stupid."_

" _You're too trusty, Stupid."_

That phrase, That Image kept repeating itself in the mirror image that was reflected by the golem's glass eye. An image of Allen's naked body and his own revealing flesh, sprawled side by side and that insolent phrase repeating itself over and over again. Yet Kanda had resigned to a slight sigh of relief as their earlier conversation was not recorded in the golem.

" Allen," Lavi, from behind the bush, forced himself to prevent a spurt of his giggles. " I can't believe you're trying to seduce Yu-chan here in the woods. And it's actually working." He muffled a giggle.

_' This retard. I'm gonna pull his fricking guts out!'_ Kanda thought veraciously as Lavi tried to resume his previous poise.

" This beats you not meeting me in the cafeteria a long shot.." He grinned. No. He Smirked! He knew perfectly well what that meant for him and his reputation.

" Oi, Moyashi. What the hell are you doing there?" It was that stupid Moyashi trying to sound like Kanda. At least he knew that someone was around the area.

The red-haired man snickered again." I can see you and Yu-chan smiling at each other." He checked everything, he rose up from the bush and began sprinting as far as possible from the pair. " This is ,by far, better than Porn!"

Kanda glared at the retreating figure. He was gonna pay, dearly. Grabbing the necessary item that would become the tool to crack open Lavi's head and hopefully cause him to suffer amnesia, he ran without a second thought.

Allen stood there dumbfounded at the fleeting form of his original body holding the practice sword he used earlier. " Wa—wait up, Idiot!" he didn't know why the hell Kanda was running off towards the Order without telling him but he followed. There goes his plan of getting lunch...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The people walking inside the dark halls of the Order noticed three makeshift shadows passing by them in quick speed. The first had riveting red locks that stood out from his tall and well-sculptured body. The second had the soft feathery white elegant hair that stood out atop his petite body, although the frail-looking demeanor contradicted the foul words the shadow spoke. And the last of the three was that of a lean, muscular man whose long ebony hair whipped through the cold air the hall contained.

The scenario, no matter how brief it was, was as regular to them as the moss inside the damp hall that remained to be called their 'home'. They were quick to latch on to the walls and quicker still for them to spread around every nook and cranny until they reached to another parasitic moss and fight over territory but then, they actually looked good together. In a biology teacher's point of view that is.

" Get back here with that Golem!" snarled the second shadow towards the first, flailing the wooden stick as if it were an anger-suppression tool.

" Never! Screw You Allen Walker." Lavi continued to sprint until he looked like he was wall walking inside the halls, and added to that was the menacingly evil laugh he had. "Do you know what this stuff will do once I publish this and sell to the mass media/public? I'll make millions!"

Tch. Kanda knew it, this was the 'Evil Lavi' that he had been talking about just a few minutes ago. "Mark my words, Idiot Rabbit, You shall have your head down in the burial grounds if you don't give me that Golem!"

'_Idiot Rabbit?'_ Lavi ,for a second there, thought he was being chased by Kanda himself. But nah, this was clearly Allen in all his 'Shorty Glory' chasing after him. Suddenly, an idea sprung out of his head. Yes, it'll do _very_ nicely once they were out of view from the chasing Kanda behind them. He sprinted towards the narrow corner all the while grabbing the wrist of the small Beansprout before they could be seen by Kanda('s body).

And they seemed to have disappeared thanks to the overlooking shadows of the Dark Order.

Allen was getting tired of trying to uselessly chase after that idiot who controlled over his body. "Stupid Kanda." He huffed to himself as he had lost track of him at the end of one corner. Great, what was he gonna do now?

An idea came over him.

Lunch was a good idea, right? And with no 'Kanda' to overlook his Raw-Soba and Tempura Diet...He can choose whatever filling he desired.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_' This is getting fricking Stupid. I'm being molested by the Usagi...Fuck this!_' Kanda mentally ranted as he could not say it due to the hand that clasped unto the Moyashi's petite mouth.

" Shh, keep quiet, Moyashi-chan." the taller of the pair rasped in one of the ears of the shorter. "If you even dare speak one little word from your delicate mouth, I'll send my Golem directly towards the cafeteria hall and let everyone know of your little 'secret'."

Tch. Kanda cursed. Golems by now, were updated to fly faster than an average exorcist and more agile than an animal on killing instincts. He knew he was no match because of this stupid sluggish body he possessed. But if it were his 'Real' body, things would've been oh so different. _Damn those Science Department Geeks for upgrading those fucking machinery!_

A second later, all struggles came to a halt and Lavi also went to place his hand back to his side. He smirked. " I knew you'd understand me, _Allen-chan_."

Tch. If only the Real Idiotic Moyashi was here to see this.

" Allen, Allen, Allen." the Rabbit spun around so that his back faced the pestering glares of Kanda. "I already told ya about what'll happen if ever these images are seen by the public, right?"

Kanda nodded without a word. Lavi blinked and smiled

" What'll ya say we play a little game, say _'Dare or Dare'_?" Damn that Rabbit.

" It's the same thing, isn't it?"

" That's right." he clapped his hands as if the smalled white-haired boy had won the lottery. "So you have no choice but to do what I ask."

" La—Lavi..." Kanda grunted, whether he was really Allen or in his own body he would really grunt at his own weakness and demise. And with his demise/weakness being the image of both the Moyashi's body and his own body sprawled on the green, green grass half naked and **smiling at each other**, he was now in the mercy of the Rabbit whether he liked it or not.

" Wha—What do you want?"

The red-haired one's grin reached to his ears. He was giving off a damn, malicious aura.

" Allen-chan, I want you to kiss Lenalee-chan in front of Komui, confessing your undeniable love for her and say that you wanted her ever since the first day you laid eyes on her." Kanda's cheeks paled in terror. That was the most horrible, sickening, despicable plot he has ever concocted! How could the Moyashi not notice the terror that he faced with the embodiment of evil beside him every stinking day?!

" Fi—Fine."he stuttered, drawing lastly on the fine line of relief that he was actually in the Moyashi's body and that it was going to be the Moyashi's own embarrassment coming straight at his face. This would actually be karma (If there ever was, Kanda thought) coming straight back into the Moyashi for running towards his room with Kanda's body wearing nothing but Boxers.

Lavi's mischievous grin, if it were ever more possible, widened. He was going to like this ever so much.

"Glad ya came to your senses, _Allen-chan_. Now, let's go look for the target." his arm relaxed in the shorter one's tensed shoulder as they started their way towards the destination. "I saw Lenalee-chan goin' into the cafeteria."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mountain of sumptuous food was _gorgeous_, as Allen would put it, but he groaned at the sight in front of him. Yes, he had ordered his delectable cuisine just as he said he would but then Kanda's body reacted differently and _Kanda's_ mouth had also ordered the Soba that he so detested.

'_ It's like I'm being possessed by that dumb Kanda.'_ he engaged in a battle within himself if he could have the right to eat the food the normal Allen Walker ate without having raised eyebrows staring at him or Soba. The food was tempting him but the Damn Soba interceded his present body's thoughts.

His body was _urging _him to eat the Soba. Think about Soba. Drool about Soba. Even kiss the Damn Soba.

Allen gave a cold shudder. If this was what Kanda's body felt about Soba and if this was also the reason he always ate his Damn Soba. Allen concluded, Kanda surely was obsessed with his Soba.

" Tch." he gave off a simple growl at the body he contained. He wanted his body back, his parasitic body that had the urge to always eat different types of unhealthy yet delicious food.

" Kanda-kun, what are you doing sulking more than usual." it was the voice of Lenalee that breached through the hard covering of Allen's thoughts. Piercing blue eyes glanced at the girl who placed her tray beside the large pile of food supposedly for himself. "Is it okay for me to sit beside you? It's kinda stuffy right now."

Remembering that Allen at that moment was acting as Kanda, he nodded and pushed the pile of food farther from his grasp.

Lenalee smiled. "Is that pile for Allen-kun? That's sweet of you."

" Tch." the possibility of the Real Kanda be sweet to him, Allen Walker, was zero. "I just wanted to order this so that Moyashi would have none once he comes here."

" But you're not eating it I suppose you're saving it. That's still sweet of you, Kanda-kun." She smiled innocently as she took a sip of her English tea. Enjoying the silence between them.

Allen then recalled...

Lenalee Lee was the only woman, no, person that the Real Kanda could stand without letting the death glares, he so often pulled out on anyone, affect her. Through the years they have been together in the Order, although he could say they didn't interact as much, they have formed a silent bond that in which they could silently rely on as comfort whenever they wanted the peace they want. They had their own wounds that they didn't want to open up and would prefer not to stare at the pitiful looks other people would act on them.

Well, that was one theory that Allen had come up from watching them at a distance. They came together like a 'normal' pair. Lenalee would sometimes divulge in a short chat with him in which Kanda would just sit and listen silently. Allen envied that kind of mutual relationship unlike between him and Kanda, it was much more of the opposite.

Wait, Allen was envious? No way. That was highly unlikely. He didn't care a crap about that impossible guy.

He was too rude.

He was too insensitive.

He was too anti-social.

He was too **much**.

Allen stared back at the Soba noodles his chopsticks were currently engrossed in. It looked a little bit tasty at that moment.

" Hey Kanda-kun, do you know what happened to Allen-kun this morning?" Allen was caught off-guard by Lenalee's sudden idea of a conversation. What the hell did that Idiot do to make Lenalee suspicious of him anyway? Did he soil Allen Walker's reputation by cleanly cutting off a Finder's head?

" He seemed a little tensed." Lenalee pouted. "It was like he didn't even want to touch anybody around him."

'_ That Idiot_' Allen cursed. He knew he couldn't trust Kanda to leave him alone with his body. " What did that Bakan—I mean—Idiot do?"

Lenalee blinked at the sudden question of her silent partner. She raised a brow in surprise. "Kanda-kun, it's the first time you wanted to know what happened to Allen-kun."

Allen gasped mentally. Does that mean Kanda was suppose to _ignore_ every little detail coming out from Lenalee's lips pertaining to him? That's quite rude of Kanda.

" Well, if I were to say. He kept glaring all the way to the Medical Office. He mumbled some...rude things...to practically anyone greeting him or he would totally ignore them. He almost strangled Lavi when he was just trying to talk about you. He doesn't even want to chat with the nurses like usual. Actually he backs away from any of the nurses as if they were the Plague or some sort. It was really unusual of him." _That Bakanda didn't even follow anything that I say_. " But he did follow me and kept nodding at whatever I said."

Allen mentally slapped himself awake. '_That idiot doesn't have a little bit of stinkin' Imagination!'_ How he wished that Kanda were here in his body while he could do some Real damage into that damn Idiot.

" Hey there Yu-chan, Lenalee-chan!" God did have some pity on poor little Allen as beside the smiling juvenile Lavi was Kanda Yu (in Allen's Body) in a scowling fit. "What seems to be bothering Yu-chan over there? Seems to be grouchier than usual." Lavi seemed to have some sort of ESP as he was right that Allen was mad at something or someone. He glared at the person at fault in his poor, precious body but he was ignoring him. Instead, those silver plated eyes were glancing at the laughing Lenalee.

" The hell—" Allen wondered why but his questions began to grew as the person at fault talked with Lenalee about something unimportant. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Kanda Yu, though currently entrapped in another person's body, was actually _chatting _with somebody. He was conversing quite fluently.

Allen furrowed his brows, his anger rising. The nerve of that fellow! He was 'enjoying' the fact that he was trap in Allen's body so he could take advantage of his friendliness while he was stuck inside an uncontrollable, anti-social, Soba-obsessed body.

Allen thought he was about to puke. The sight of his own body smiling so happily while eating the food that he desired so much was infuriating. And his two closest friends laughing about haven't had the slightest clue at _who _the real Allen Walker was.

" Tch." He couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed aside the bench he sat on and strode away from the questioning stares of his friends and Kanda. He was going to go back into his own body as soon as possible. No matter what the cost!

" Well, well, that Yu-chan never changes." Lavi slumped his shoulders in exasperation. "He never learns to communicate with other people."

" Actually, Kanda's acting a little strange too. He never leaves off without finishing his Soba." Lenalee finished, twirling around her own plate of spaghetti.

"Ya maybe, I know it's kinda weird too. He wasn't even cutting off the circulation of my blood a while ago when I was teasing him about lil' Allen-chan here and him inside Allen-chan's room."

Lenalee gasped. "Really? How Scandalous!" she giggled.

Kanda squinted his eyes on the retreating figure. _' What was that idiot thinking?!'_ Lavi and Lenalee were getting too suspicious of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen punched a wall close to him as soon as he left the cafeteria doors. He let his frustration subside a little until he was calm enough to think straight. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Kanda in the forest. There, he may find a clue as to how he could reverse this problem. Allen stood there hidden beneath the shadows of the dark hall, contemplating.

Nothing.

Nothing crossed his mind that would lead to the problem at hand.

Everything that happened in the mission was a routine already. Even when he was with another exorcist or a Finder, they would usually get a mission that would lead them to a remote region with no hint of civilization. The Akumas that besieged them were the usual Level 1 and 2 that they would defeat in an instant. And then the Noahs...

Blue orbs widened at the new found discovery.

" The Noahs, Of course!" Allen ran towards the office of the Supervisor.

A clue was found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Komui!" he had been knocking on that antique, mahogany door for minutes but it seemed like ages to him. "Komui! Supervisor!" He was getting pissed off. Allen had finally gotten hold of a very important and necessary clue and here he was, still at the bitter end of the door of their Supervisor, Komui Lee.

" Supervisor!" Blasted Manners! To hell with it already! He pushed the door wide open to find the scientist in a deadlock.

" Su—Supervisor." Allen stuttered at the contraption that Komui-maniac was currently engrossed in. "What, in the dear decency of this room, are you doing?"

Komui, his body jambled in between two long pipes high above the necessary height (that could actually be deemed dangerous) and machinery's steam coming out in the worst possible place (up and out from his a_rse_), stared at the shuddering body of the ebony teen. "Ah, Allen in Kanda-kun's body." he smiled. He did a triple backflip before landing perfectly on the piles of documents covering his floor. (It could've also become a cushion for the crazed-maniac)

" Can't you tell?" his oh so egoistic side beaming yet again.

Allen guessed. " You're trying to create a new type of torture chamber to make those that are interested in any slightest way with Lenalee fess up and leave her alone?" The machinery did look like a torture chamber with thorns of iron and steel and...was that _blood _he saw in between those tubes? Was the Supervisor making some sort of next generation Iron Maiden?

Komui shook his head otherwise. "Wrong Allen in Kanda-kun's body! I did this for the benefit of the Dark Order personnel _and _my dearly, beloved, precious sister Lenalee."

" Then..."Allen stared at the machine that was spilling oil (and blood?) from one of it's tube into a small vessel that looked like a cup. "Then what...is that?"

Komui smile enthusiastically. "It's my very own Komui-Koffee Machine Prototype 1!" he spelt the name of his latest invention out on the blackboard. (Allen wondered where that popped out from)

" Komui-Koffee Machine?" Allen repeated. It didn't sound so very _nice_.

Komui nodded. " Yup, Yup with two K's so that it would sound special, so that it would rhyme like the first letter of my name, and because it sounds so totally awesome!" Komui pretended to punch the air in victory.

_' This guy's seriously gone nuts over the months...'_ Allen scrutinized mentally, remembering the reason why he came here in the first place. "Ah, Komui-san, I've got something important—"

" Save it till later Allen in Kanda-kun's body." Man, Komui was enjoying calling him by that long derivative but it was pressing Allen's pissed off button oh so very slowly but very surely. " I've got urgent news myself."

Allen smiled lightly expecting that they would now be on the same vibe. "Which would be...?"

Komui stuck two fingers in the angular face of Allen. "One, the Komui-Koffee Machine will make all the coffee those people will need with the exemption of me, of course. Ah, Lenalee's handmade brewery shall be all mine. And then...And then—"

Allen covered his face with a shaking (due to extremely supressed anger) hand. "Please, JUST GET TO THE IMPORTANT POINT!"

Komui blinked. " The point is I'll have Lenalee-chan's coffee all to myself."

Allen slapped his hand to his face in a futile attempt. "The other important one, Please?"

" Oh." His mouth shaped an 'o'. " Here." he handed a brandished sword over to Allen's calloused hands. It was Kanda's prized possession, Mugen.

"I've been wanting to have a test if you can control it even in Kanda's body."

" And this would help in my predicament...How?" he gave the scientist an estranged look.

" For your safety and experimentation of course. If you want a cure." He was right, nothing could get out if something didn't happen. Allen sighed in defeat. "Then, I'll have to activate Mugen by myself?"

" Of course you should! And you should also tell Kanda—"

And like a stroke of coincidence, the short-tempered man entrapped in a short teen's body came to them dragging along a worried Lenalee by her wrist. And secretly, a red-haired Rabbit came from behind the pair.

" A—Allen-kun! What are you doing?" Lenalee was blushing out of embarrassment, she hadn't even finished her English tea yet.

" Hey, Who gave you the right to do that to my precious Lenalee!!!" Komui screamed, childish anger well set into his tone. Kanda gave one last long glance at the players.

Lenalee was here.

Komui was present, though very angry

Lavi was behind them.

Perfect.

_' What the hell is that Bakanda doing to Lenalee?'_ Allen thought atrociously as Kanda and Lenalee plastered themselves in front of Komui. They were facing each other, Allen's childish face intense with something...

" I've been meaning to tell you this..." Kanda gave an abrupt halt as he neared the girl's lips. Allen paled at the situation unfolding. No...No Way...NO WAY IN HELL!!

**SLAP!**

Kanda felt a soft stringy feeling on his lips. He opened his eyes to see his dark blue hair covering them. He felt something move, something wet and sticky. He widened his eyes.

He had just kissed Allen Walker. In his own BODY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note**: Haha, sorry the Yaoi instincts in me couldn't resist it. Although I cannot say...will this be a Yaoi fic or Not????? Hehe. Depends on your reviews...will it be some sort of romance comedy or comedy only, huh?

Anyways, I'm thinking of uploading a new story in this site after this chapter. I'm thinking of typing a short preview into what it will be although it's not yet available yet in my profile. ( You'll just have to look at it later or after a few days.) Ugh, my eyes are killing me now and the passed few days are stinkin' hot! Break anyone? But of course, Review, Please?

**P.S.**

To **MitarashiiDango**- Almost forgot the Code Geass thing...I know, the ending's so horribly unfair for Lelouch but it somehow , strangely feels justified for the story. At least the makers didn't make Lelouch dead for no reason at all. Yet, why did Lelouch have to die by (* Censored for the purpose of not spoiling the ending to the newbies to Code Geass). It hurts so much I cried and was shocked for the whole night, I couldn't get any sleep. *Bawls on the floor*

**Author's Favorite Part:**

I like the part where Allen rants about how Kanda's body seems to be obsessed with eating Soba all the time. Is this the truth as to why he only eats Soba? No one knows... What about your favorite part? You can type it off in a review of you like.

And so we come to a close in this Author's Note.

(Handsigns and SmokeBomb) SARABA! * Vooosshhh *(I did it again!)


End file.
